Kingdom of Jerusalem
Introduction The kingdom of Jerusalem is a small nation located in the arm of Orion, with capital on Earth its capital is the city of Jersulaen but due to the GGW (Great Galactic War) the capital is in the city of Cairo temporarily. History Origin and foundation: When the Roman Empire was established in Iberia, a group of religious Christian vierion could recover the holy city. So with the support of the church and the Roman government, 70,000 people left for the Holy Land to establish the new kingdom of Jerusalem. When Christian settlers arrived on holy ground they settled in the ruined city of Jerusalem and populated the new kingdom of Jerusalem. The great galactic war or twelfth crusade: When the Tenth Crusade against the Martians was declared, Mars launched hundreds of missiles that hit the territory of Jerusalem, leaving tens of thousands dead, but the surviving tribes began with the skirmishes against Mars and its allies for quite some time, even during the short domain of UIHN. The treaty of the Milky Way and the postwar period: Under the treaty of the Milky Way, the kingdom of Jerusalem was left with Egypt. That allowed him to establish his base on Earth again in the city of Cairo as capital. Now with the help of Rome, the kingdom of Jerusalem recovers from that debugging blow and little by little it has an economic stability. Government The government of Jerusalem is a theocratic monarchy where a large maetre is the head of government, usually the Grand Master is handpicked by the senate and the Roman church because of its puppet status of the Roman Empire. It also has its own Senate that is in charge of the administration, its representatives are elected every 5 years. Army The army of Jerusalem uses almost the same equipment as the Roman army but it differs in the armor that gives them an aspact more of crossed soldiers. And also the division of the armies is like the Roman * Cross Legionaries: They are the vertebral spine of the army, normally they are the ones who recently joined the army * Crossed knights: When a soldier has fought in several battles they are cataloged here * Heavy crusaders knights:They are men who have a robust composure, which allows them to carry heavy weapons and is used as fire support or distraction to the enemy * Cross Velites: I bought the sniper role, he is positioned in the rearguard and give cover fire * Armored: They are the operators that use the tanks * Motorized: They are soldiers who use motorized vehicles, which are usually used for fleeting attacks and transport of food or soldiers. Religion The official religion of the state is Christianity, practiced with the totality of the population. With almost all the Catholic population and an Orthodox minority Relationship with other nations UKP: Friendly OS: Neutral Nexus: Neutral Banished: Neutral Neo-British Empire: Neutral Reichsprotektorat Ukraine: Neutral The Federation of Man: Not discovered Olympic tri empire: Neutral Gustavia: Cold (Infidel reds) Nexus: Neutal Elysian Empire: Neutal Roman empire: Very Friendly Intersystem Alliance: Not discovered Mer Empire: Not discovered